


Él

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Porque todo, desde derramar sangre propia, andar en búsqueda de lo perdido y marchar con paso decidido hacia el estómago del Infierno para así arder hasta la médula de sus huesos, valía la pena si era por él. Ningún sacrificio sería suficiente: porque Alphonse era aquel ser por el que Edward estaba dispuesto a arrancarse el corazón del pecho y dárselo entero.[ Elricest ligero ]





	Él

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo a Arakawa.

«Y qué pequeños nos verán,

los que no volaron nunca».

 **(La Oreja de Van Gogh,** _**Cometas por el cielo** _ **)**

**.**

La transmutación fallida: la bestia violenta, repulsiva, que clavó sus colmillos venenosos en su corazón de infante.

Desesperanza tiñendo el alma.

Depresión palpitando en ojos dorados.

Miembros arrancados por una fuerza superior.

Muerto, en vida, está.

Este es el final.

Sólo que no lo es.

―Voy a arreglar esto, Al. Te arreglaré a  _ti_. Lo prometo… ―la luz que hace resplandecer su armadura es lo único que ilumina la habitación en esta triste noche; de alguna forma, Edward sabe que él está sonriendo.

Debe devolverle lo que su terquedad de pecador le ha arrebatado.

Moriría por su hermano menor, el ángel de los dos, mucho antes de que su corazón profiriera dos latidos si la situación así lo demandaba.

Un juramento grabado en su alma de acero era.

* * *

**[ Él ]**

―lo es todo―

* * *

 **I.** No ha visto la sonrisa de Alphonse en semanas, que, en todo su maltrecho cuerpo faltante de dos miembros se han sentido como décadas crueles y aplastantes, frías y lacerantes, años de vida que superan su infantil edad (cemento sobre sus hombros huesudos): aun así Edward Elric la recuerda.

La recuerda.

En su gris silla de ruedas, con la luz filtrándose a través de las hojas del árbol bajo el que se encuentra, cierra los ojos: la mira tras sus párpados.

Esas curvas hacia arriba, que despiden el brillo propio de los ángeles y que sellan la voz que vuelven música hasta las palabras más mundanas: Alphonse sonriendo.

Alphonse.

 _Alphonse_.

La humanidad de su ángel-hermano que tomó en sus manos y, aún si así no lo quiso, partió en dos mitades sanguinolentas.

Alphonse ya no existe aunque sí lo hace.

Edward sabe que nunca olvidará a Alphonse durmiendo, Alphonse leyendo, Alphonse riendo, Alphonse siendo triste, enojado, feliz y sabe también que es todo lo que no volverá a ver otra vez.

Con ímpetu mediante jura al cielo en el que no existe un Dios que sólo morir le quedará (se hará a sí mismo) cuando de su mente se desdibuje cómo lucía Al cuando era humano.

―Hermano, tienes que comer…

Al no recibe respuesta. Otra vez. Al final opta por volver a la casa de Winry y la Abuela: no lo dejará de intentar.

Ojos que ya nada contienen observan el bailar del pasto: nada late en su pecho porque ninguna razón le queda para vivir. Ya no.

―Perdóname.

…

En noches que hay dolor y lágrimas y sudor y no amor maternal nunca la castaña sonrisa de su mamá, la fotografía de Al (sonriente y perfecto mientras brinca en el agua de un río) que nunca consiente soltar, es la alfombra que lo salva de caer en el remolino de locura que se ha vuelto su mente.

Mientras, el dolor le retuerce como trapos aquellos muñones que no han sanado todavía. Duele más el corazón.

¿Qué mierda le había hecho a la vida de los dos?

―Perdóname…

Sabe que no merece su perdón.

Sabe que Alphonse  _debería_  despreciarle como al más vil pedazo de basura tóxica, patética y que contaminaba la superficie del suelo.

Sabe que se arrancaría cada miembro (aunque ya no esté él completo) para pegarlos entre sí y darle a su hermano un nuevo cuerpo (que nunca volvería a ser tan perfecto como Alphonse lo fue en un comienzo).

Sabe que no soportará vivir una vida larga en este estado.

Sabe que desea  _morir_  más que cualquier otra cosa en la vastedad de la Tierra y la galaxia, de esta realidad y de otras.

Sabe también que de haber una solución, él...

―Lo haría todo por ti, Al…

Y más.

Un nuevo amanecer se alza a través de la ventana: ojalá no tuviera que vivir un solo segundo más…

―Hermano, aquí está tu desayuno…

…

La esperanza viste traje militar azul. Ojos negros que arden tanto o más que fuego homicida: ese hombre es fogosidad en cada ademán.

Ese hombre es su única oportunidad de volver realidad su más anhelado deseo.

Roy Mustang lo levanta bruscamente y lo sacude, furioso y exigiendo respuestas que no sabe cómo darle: su llegada es una semilla que revienta en su mente, creando raíces bajo tierra que se expanden y florecen.

El fruto dulce que puede saborear en la boca: una solución existía.

Alphonse volvería a la vida.

Al marcharse ese hombre de facciones serias junto con la mujer que muy pocas palabras profirió no es capaz de notarlo: en sus ojos el fénix se alza de sus cenizas de depresión e ideas de muerte.

El acero del automail aguarda por él en el futuro.

―Háganlo, Winry, abuela: quiero volver a ponerme en pie.

Y nunca caer ni ante la potencia de un vendaval.

* * *

 **II.** Edward observa a Alphonse hablando animadamente con el Coronel- _bastardo-número-uno_ -Mustang. Yace lejos, en el otro extremo del pasillo: ni una idea de mierda tiene acerca de lo que están hablando.

Alphonse mueve mucho sus manos-guantes (que son guantes por su culpa) en una clara señal de que le emociona lo que está diciendo: mientras, Mustang le mira con las cejas alzadas y un esbozo de sonrisa. Entonces, de un momento a otro el bastardo estalla en  _risas_. Alphonse se le une. Puede oírlos desde acá. La risa de Alphonse lo salva y la de Mustang le da ganas de matar.

Tiene quince años y sabe perfectamente cómo se sienten los celos.

Pero, oculto en su corazón, algo más está latiendo.

¿Qué…?

La lengua se le paraliza y le inunda la boca de veneno: culpa.

Hola, otra vez.

Culpa: porque Mustang  _debe_  estirar su maldito cuello para verle.

Culpa: porque eso  _no_  debería ser así.

Culpa: porque Mustang  _no sabe_  que está hablando con un ángel, porque  _no sabe_  cuán bello fue y que de seguro conseguiría cegarle los putos ojos negros, porque  _no sabe_  que está frente a alguien al que no debería siquiera mirar, mucho menos osar intercambiar palabras con él, porque Alphonse es  _por demás_  superior a él.

A lo sea que existe.

Porque a nadie más que él, que Edward Elric, hay por culpar.

― ¿Hermano? ¿Todo bien?

Alza la cabeza con violencia: Al tiene una mano en su hombro y el carmesí lo está mirando.

A Edward se le ocurre que tiene la culpa latiéndole en los ojos.

¿Y si Al lo notaba…?

Al opta por reír una vez más y Edward lo sabe, porque en ellos hay un lazo que casi roza la telepatía: Al le está otorgando privacidad, le está permitiendo no hablar de aquello que tanto tanto tanto le cuesta expresar.

Alphonse, cada vez, le entiende.

Ha visto la culpa, y, con un apretón que se asemeja a la caricia de una pluma aprieta su hombro: no contento con eso aparta mechones dorados de ojos del mismo color.

Al lo ha dicho todo sin decir nada.

Edward lo ama irracionalmente.

Edward mataría en su nombre.

Edward anhela que Alphonse tenga su cuerpo de vuelta para poder devorar con los ojos la perfección dorada de su humanidad hasta que caiga muerto (lo que más merece).

―Lamento haberte dejado, hermano: el coronel quería saber si ciertas cosas en tu reporte eran verdad. ―risa que es música, dulzura, Sol en días de niebla―. Sabe que yo habría sido más honesto que tú.

Edward parpadea: luego repara en lo dicho. En el exterior, se obliga a chasquear la lengua antes de girarse: en el interior, siente deseos de matarse.

―La próxima vez que lo veas dile, de mi parte, que se  _joda_  ―es bendecido por otro melodía en forma de risa.

Ángel que vivía entre lo mundano.

Esforzándose por contenerse y no tiritar (cuán débil y feliz y en éxtasis se siente ante cada cosa que conforma a Alphonse) y sin proferir comentario alguno Edward ha comenzado a caminar: Al lo sigue, como cada vez.

Y no se lo merece. Ni ahora ni en otra vida.

Y le devolverá su cuerpo. En esta y en otra vida.

Por lo pronto, le queda el brillo de su armadura a la luz de un día que muere para motivarse a vivir: llegará el día en que serán los ojos de Al lo que iluminarán su existir.

...

Están solos. Silencio le ha sellado los labios al mundo. Está tan oscuro que sólo el rojo ardiente destaca como dos puntos gobernantes.

Y en esta misión casi han muerto los dos.

―Al…

Un jadeo quebrado.

―Hermano…

Dos corazones se rompen.

Se derraman lágrimas (unas que existen y otras que no).

Susurros: voz que es lo único que motiva al otro a seguir con vida.

―No puedo perderte. No… Yo no querré vivir si tú no…

―Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco, ¡ENTIÉNDELO! ¡No eres el único que ha pensado en…!

Grietas de locura en dos almas ante las palabras del ser ajeno.

Y el amor es una tercera presencia, quizás la más perfecta: emana de ambos y su perfume es adicción.

Admitirse lo que ya sabían: desahogo.

Saben que las cuatro paredes encierran amor: vehemente en toda su extensión, de color rojizo-dorado, sin fronteras y que no amerita clasificación.

En esta historia, es de otra naturaleza y tonalidad, de otro diseño complejo lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Y está perfecto así.

Lo saben verdad: mientras tú vivas y yo también…

―No nos dejaremos vencer.

Sonrisas.

Cuánto y qué amor: lo más épico y puro y brillante que este podrido mundo tendrá en su interior.

Ellos: dos mitades inseparables (tanto en la realidad  _tres_  como en la  _nueve_ ) que encajan a la perfección.

―Te amo. Tanto.

―No más que yo. Jamás…

Y era verdad.

Unos labios fríos besan frente de armadura: y oh, cuánto anhelan el contacto de piel contra piel… 

* * *

 **III.** Locura ocasionada por traumas, alucinaciones que no son la realidad, esquizofrenia sin tratamiento de pastillas: eso y más es lo que Edward piensa que habita en su cabeza.

¡Eso y más y lo que le sigue y hasta lo que no se ha inventado ya…!

―Al…

Sencilla, lógica, sensatamente lo que suscitaba no podía ser verda…

―Alphonse… Al…

Pasa: con eso le basta para creérselo.

Una mano baja del cielo, el lugar donde pertenece al igual que su dueño, enlaza sus dedos con los propios.

Las puntas de los dedos son algodón. Las manos son perfectas desde el pulgar al meñique. La piel es seda y campos de girasoles en los que anhela perderse y nunca ser encontrado.

Y la sonrisa…

¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que parpadeó, sonrió, respiró?

No sabe quién o qué es si Alphonse está sonriendo.

Existe él: para Ed, nada más es real.

―Estoy aquí, Ed: lo estoy en verdad.

¡Y cuántas locuras, en el pasado, habría cometido por oírlo decir su nombre sin eco metálico…!

Se derrumba: jadeos, llantos, gritos de dolor, vehemencia y amor.

Y por fin hay brazos de piel y carne que reciben a Edward en brazos, consolándole hasta el fin de los tiempos de ser necesario.

Sí: Alphonse Elric estaba de vuelta en forma humana.

¡Sí…!

―Cuánto lo extrañé, hermano… ―Al se refiera al todo y la nada.

Oculto su rostro en el pecho dentro del cual yace el corazón latente por el que estaba dispuesto a recibir una, dos, mil millones de balas Edward no deja de llorar, sin soportar todo el amor que bombea en su pecho hasta hacerlo expandir y casi estallar: morir en brazos de Alphonse será el honor máximo del que no es digno. Ni ahora ni jamás.

―Ya no llores: no me iré jamás… ―¡esa voz, maldita sea…!―. Jamás podría.

Alphonse toma sus mejillas y lo invita, gentilmente, a que lo vea: limpia sus mejillas con dedos tan cálidos que casi lo derriten.

Edward se pierde en ojos que son galaxias contenidas: ¿son dorados? ¿Son grises? ¿Pardos, acaso?

¿Y qué importancia tenía?

Su cualidad de ángel en todas sus versiones prevalecía.

Sonido melifluo que también es su voz:

―Te amo, Edward Elric ―Alphonse, Alphonse, Alphonse, ¡cuán perfecto!―: ¡lo has sido todo para mí incluso desde antes de nacer…! Lo sé por seguro.

» Tan sólo dejémonos ser, Edward.

» Porque esto, acá, estaba destinado a pasar.

» Acá está bien.

Y al demonio los demás.

Se estrechan mutuamente: no se dejan ir porque de ahora en más ya no son ni serán dos personas individuales.

¡Y es que se han fundido sobre el otro con tal fogosidad…!

―Mi todo…

Llegan al cielo poblado de nubes de mil colores, donde las estrellas aguardan por los dos, extendiendo sus manos de luz azulina-dorada: porque sólo la belleza de la naturaleza es equiparable a su unión.

Felicidad y lágrimas dulces y música.

Se pierden: ni tú ni yo los volveremos a ver.

 

**.**

**Para ustedes: Melu, Atelo, Jaz**

**:')**

**.**

**[ GRACIAS POR LEER]**

**.**


End file.
